The Legion
The Legion 'is a fictional heel professional wrestling stable in ''WWE: Animated, consisting of Dio Brando, Krieg the Psycho, and Metal Sonic, debuting on April 6, 2013. The stable is portrayed as a renegade group, united for the common purpose of making a name for themselves. They possess excellent teamwork and are willing to sacrifice for the good of the stable, whatever it takes to achieve victory. They're currently one of the most dominant forces in the FWM, holding a winning streak in six-man tag team matches. Background *'Formation: '''April 6th, 2013 *'Companies: ''WWE Animated'' and FUSION *'Leader: 'Dio Brando *'Members: 'Krieg the Psycho and Metal Sonic *'Allies: '''None *'Rivals: Akuma, Gone With the Wind (Raimundo Pedrosa, Avatar Aang, and Chocolove McDonnell), the Rebirth (Nathan Drake, Jonesy Garcia, and Crunch Bandicoot), and the Wolves (Erik Rollins, Hannibal Ambrose, and Damian Reigns). *'''Status: '''Active History ''WWE: Animated'' The stable’s origins began on April 6th, 2013, during the 40-Man Royal Rumble. Dio Brando entered at #29, but stopped short of entering the ring, instead opting to wait outside. As the brawl raged on, and the numbers continued to count down, Krieg the Psycho emerged at #31. The Borderlands Psycho climbed the apron to join the brawl, but was pulled to the side by Brando, who proposed an alliance. Krieg accepted and the pair remained out of the action. Soon enough, Metal Sonic entered at #34, and he, too, was stopped by Brando. He offered the badnik the same proposition; Metal accepted. The NXT rookies surrounded the ring, and finally inserted themselves into the rumble, quickly eliminating Bowser, Claude Speed, Jorgen von Strangle, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Their teamwork and sudden efficiency put veterans and fellow rookies alike on edge. As the rumble continued, Dio eliminated Rolf of the Ed Protection Agency (EPA), while Krieg and Metal disposed of the X-Factors (Odd Della Robia and Ulrich Stern). The NXT rookies found themselves facing the Erupting Eds, the Rookie Revolution (Souichi Sugano, Greg Heffley, and Rowley Jefferson) and the Hardcore Animals (Max Goofy, Conker the Squirrel, and Crash Bandicoot) in all-out stable warfare. Krieg was the first to be eliminated, being clotheslined by Edd. Metal followed shortly, leaving only Dio. Even without his teammates, Brando lasted long enough to eliminate Max Goofy, until he himself was taken out by TD Kennelly. Although they were unsuccessful in the winning the rumble, the trio gained a lot of attention and made their mark; individually, they were strong and ruthless but together… they could be utterly unbeatable. On the April 10th edition of Main Event, the rookies faced off against 3MB (Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal, and Drew McIntyre). The match ended in a no-contest, as the NXT rebels brutally assaulted 3MB before the bell could legally start the match. The three capitalized on Slater, running right over him with their finisher, a Discus Lariat/Bicycle Kick/Spear combo (now known as The Legion's Charge). The group received another match on the April 12th edition of Smackdown, this time, against the Erupting Eds. Krieg picked up the win for the rebels, after taking Eddy down with a Big Boot. Post-match, Dio Brando declared themselves as the future of the wrestling industry, and Metal officially labeled them as The Legion. The Legion made a surprise appearance the next night, on the April 13th edition of Animated, assaulting Raimundo Pedrosa, Avatar Aang, and Chocolove McDonnell. Once they downed Raimundo with The Legion's Charge, they stole his Money in the Bank briefcase, to taunt him with later on in a backstage vignette. During the NXT show, Metal and Krieg participated in a tag-team turmoil match for a possible shot at the NXT tag-team titles, going against the Highschool of the Dead (Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano), The Three Crest Empire (Trevor Phillips and Franklin Clinton), and The Third Street Saints (Oleg and Pierce Washington). The match ended when Krieg and Metal Double Chokeslammed Kohta, with the Psycho acquiring the pinfall. Later on, the Legion would attack Akuma after his match with Shizuo Heiwajima. Though the Street Fighter character fought valiantly, the numbers game eventually caught up to him, and the group tore him apart with chairs. In the NXT main event, Dio Brando defeated Michael De Santa, Train Heartnet, Wes, The Boss, and Hiccup Haddock in a six-man ladder match, becoming the first Nebula champion. On the April 15th episode of Animated, the Legion lambasted Raimundo's entire career and dared him to come out and face them. The wind xiaolin emerged, attempting to attack the Legion on his own, but was quickly overwhelmed. The mugging was halted by the untimely arrival of Aang and Chocolove, pushing the Legion back. Dio had his teammates stand down, choosing to bide his time for the moment. The feud continued into the April 19th edition of Smackdown, where Metal and Krieg teamed up with Wolfgang, Big Brother, Stewie Griffin, Haruhi Suzumiya, and X-23, against the team of Raimundo, Chocolove, Scott Pilgrim, Bart Simpson, Charlie Brown, Gwen Tennyson, and Ellie (The Last of Us). The match in the latter team's favor, with Brown pinning Big Brother for the win. On the Thursday night before the Fallout PPV, Dio Brando fought Dwight McCarthy, emerging victorious via DQ after Dan (Dan Vs.) interfered. Right after, the rest of the Legion joined Brando to lay McCarthy out with The Legion's Charge. The Legion made their PPV debut, facing the three wind bearers (Gone With the Wind) at the Fallout pre-show. Both sides fought with a great display of teamwork and skill, but the Legion ultimately emerged victorious. Post-match, they prepared to inflict further damage on Aang with The Legion's Charge, but the lights cut out. When they came back on, Akuma was in the ring. He then attacked the Legion, ejecting them all from the ring. Taken by surprise, the renegades made a tactical retreat, but it was clear that Akuma was out for revenge. On the April 25th episode of NXT vs. The World, The Legion emerged with pipes, assaulting Kouta Kazuraba, Miles Morales, Po the Panda, Godzilla, Duftmon, Tony Vlachos, Razor, and Ryoji Hase as an example to Akuma, and for the purpose of causing destruction. The Legion issued an open challenge on the April 26th edition of Smackdown, defeating the Quack Pack (Huey, Dewey, and Louie). At the 2014 Fiction Wrestling Awards Show, the Legion joined forces with the Rowdyruff Boys, defeating both the Erupting Eds and the Creatures. The Legion then issued a challenge to the tag-team trio champions, the Wolves, for a match at the 2015 Awards. Afterward, they assaulted the Rowdyruff Boys, inciting an all-out brawl among all the FWA trio team nominees. Doc Louis Productions (Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, and Aran Ryan) halted the fighting, ejecting every team from the ring, the Legion included. On a fateful edition of Monday Night RAW, the entire Animated Division walked out on Vince McMahon, sick of his abusive, tyrannical rule; the Legion were among those to leave. Over the course of May, the Legion would routinely mug Chocolove McDonnell, whose teammates were currently busy in other affairs. On the May 18th edition of Animated Rebellion, Krieg faced Chocolove and HAN in a triple-threat match, while Brando and Metal battled Akuma in a two-on-one handicap match. Akuma defeated Brando and Metal, while Chocolove pinned Krieg. Akuma would go on to assault the Psycho post-match, delivering a heavy blow to the Legion and taking the feud to a new level. ''FUSION'' The Legion made sporadic appearances on the FWM crossover show, FUSION. Their advent was on "FUSION 12", attacking the Rebirth when the jobbers attempted to call out the Wolves. They reappeared on episode 15, where they were seen watching the Wolves from the rafters, hungrily eyeing their trio championships. They appeared again on FUSION 20, as guest commentators for the Wolves’ match against the Insidious Shield. The Wolves defeated their opponents, but were ambushed by the Legion, who made their point as clear as day: They would have their trio championships, whether they accepted or not. On FUSION 22, the Legion made their debut, defeating the Rebirth (Nathan Drake, Jonesy Garcia, and Crunch Bandicoot). The Wolves were on guest commentary for the match and both teams stared each other down post-match. On FUSION 24, Krieg the Psycho fought Nathan Drake, and won. As the Legion made their way up the ramp, Jonesy called the renegades out, challenging them to a match on FUSION 25, with the winners being the number one contenders to face the Wolves. The Legion accepted. At FUSION 25, the Rebirth took it to Legion, battling with renewed determination… but it wasn't enough. Metal took down Jonesy with a Spear, allowing the badnik to pick up the win for the Legion. Post-match, the Legion decimated their beaten opponents, angered at the gall they possessed to even think they could match their caliber. The Legion capped the beatdown with a Legion's Charge to Drake, allowing them to finally set their sights on the Wolves. In Wrestling Triple Team Finishing Moves *The Legion's Charge (Discus Clothesline/Big Boot/Spear combination) Double Team Finishing Moves Double Team Signature Moves * Discus Lariat/Spear combo Dio Brando's Finishing Moves *''Sunlight Yellow Overdrive'' (Discus Lariat) Krieg the Psycho's Finishing Moves *Big Boot *Bicycle Kick Metal Sonic's Finishing Moves *Spear *Omega Driver *Tombstone Piledriver Nicknames * "The NXT Rookies" * "The NXT Rebels" * "The Renegades" Entrance Themes *"The Haunted" by Walls of Jericho Championships and Accomplishments WWE: Animated '''NXT * NXT Nebula Championship (1 time, current) – Dio Brando Members Ever since the inception of the stable, it's been stated countless times that the members of the Legion were strong enough as individuals, but could annihilate any and all competition as a single unit. Being a mix of brain and brawn, they possess excellent teamwork and are willing to sacrifice themselves for the good of the stable. Despite their efficiency, the Legion aren't above using every dirty trick in the book to put away their opponents; they have won plenty of matches cleanly, though. They're pragmatic fighters, knowing that if they can't take a more physically imposing threat on their own, they'll swarm him with superior numbers until they've been incapacitated. This tactic has worked against Bowser, Jorgen von Strangle, and Akuma to name a few. * '''Dio Brando - '''The self-proclaimed leader of the stable. He's boastful, arrogant, and dangerously sadistic toward his opponents. His relationship with his fellow Legion members are more civil and has defended them on occasion. * '''Krieg the Psycho - '''The wildcard and powerhouse of the trio. Krieg is the team's chaotic berserker, being described as the most violent and tenacious. * '''Metal Sonic - '''The stoic technical/brawler mix of the team. Metal may come off as stoic and quiet, but underneath is a character with hidden tranquil fury, waiting to be unleashed. DioBrando1 (Anime).png|Dio Brando Krief the Psycho2.jpg|Krieg the Psycho MS.png|Metal Sonic Trivia * Apparently, Toon got the idea of the Legion because the three's applications stated that they weren't good with teams. In an ironic twist, he slapped the three together for the Royal Rumble and they just stuck. * The group shares some similarities with real life wrestling stables. ** The Legion has been compared to the Shield. Both groups enter the ring through the audience, display remarkable teamwork, and are willing to sacrifice for the good of the stable. The key difference being that the Shield fought against what they perceived as injustice, while the Legion primarily cause chaos for the sake of it. ** The Legion share at least one trait with the Wyatt Family, in that both commit random acts of violence for seemingly no other reason, than to cause chaos and assert their malevolent dominance. ** They've also been compared to the Nexus, because both teams were formed by NXT rookies who were looking to gain contracts and make a name for themselves. In that, the Legion succeeded where the Nexus failed, and have been booked far better than the real life stable. ** There's another claim that they're like the nWo, operating as a highly efficient gang of wrestlers who have inserted themselves into the main event picture, violently throwing down any and all who stand in their way. Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables Category:Tag-Teams